Iris Messaging
by iLOVEsmellymarkers
Summary: There are two way to Iris Message. The way the typical demigod you see strolling down the streets, window shopping for new armor does it, and the way Percy and Annabeth do it. There aren't any Mark of Athena spoilers for those of you who haven't read it, so enjoy! I know this is really short, but I hope you like it anyway! One-shot. All things Rick Riordany belong to him


**Hey ya'll! What's crackalackin? Sorry, it's been a while. I've been super busy lately with volleyball and school and eating and bawling my heart out because the Percabeth in the Mark of Athena is just so **_**beautiful**_**. This story is inspired by the ever so amazing Burdge and her Iris Message drawing. I'm pretty sure I don't have any Mark of Athena spoilers for those of you who haven't read it. And if you haven't read it, WHAT THE HADES! GO GET IT AND READ IT RIGHT NOW! IT'S AMAZING AND PERFECT AND I AM STRANGELY CONFLICTED OVER MY FEELINGS FOR RICK RIORDAN RIGHT NOW. In the mean time, read this! I know it's short, but I hope you guys like it all the same.**

There are two ways to Iris Message. The first way, used by normal (ha, more like anything but) demigods, is simple. Create some mist, throw in a drachma, pray to Iris, and viola! You have a widescreen, water-induced video chat with portable Wi-Fi. After that, the conversation is pretty simple. You make sure that no mortals are in the area your celestial bronze weapon wreaked havoc on. You stand at least two and a half feet away from the mist, far enough away to avoid moisture peppering your skin, and also far enough away to prevent your claustrophobic and fidgety satyr friend from feeling nauseous. You keep eye contact the whole time, kindly ignoring the Monster Donut hydra or fire breathing metal oxen pummeling your comrades in the background. You make plans to meet up for lunch or a movie sometime in the near future, on an undecided date of course. It's kind of hard to set a date when your friend's job is to run around the country and fight monsters with a pack of silvery wolves and a twelve-year-old goddess. With the conversation now over, you swipe a hand through the mist, yelling profanities at the previously mentioned monster closing its gaping mouth after swallowing a demigod's fifteen foot long spear whole.

Then there's the way Percy and Annabeth Iris Message. Annabeth is always the one to call Percy, because Percy never has any spare drachmas left after using them all to hitch a ride with the Grey Sisters Taxi whenever he is running late, which is to say, all the time. And Annabeth, who seems to have an endless supply of drachmas, calls Percy _all the time_. For no reason at all. Just to see his face. Even more so after Percy was found wearing a bed sheet after eight long and torturous months of no sign of him. Percy doesn't seem to mind however. He is more than happy to stop whatever he is doing and make goo-goo eyes at his honey-bunny.

Another thing, they don't really care if mortals are around.

"Oh, well would you look at that, I'm IM'ing my boyfriend while standing in a Starbucks. There are mortals all around thinking I'm insane for seemingly talking to thin air. But I don't care, because I'm in _love_."

And they really were. Most people IM each other to talk. Percy and Annabeth IM each other to _cuddle_. That whole "stay a comfortable distance away as to not cause someone to hyperventilate" plan? Yeah, doesn't really apply to our favorite couple. Often times they'll lean forward so much that the contours of their face skim the mist, the tips of their noses blurring the humid air and the soft exhales of content sighs speckling the water-screen with small transparent gaps.

A "common" demigod's IM lasts for about five to ten minutes. Percy and Annabeth's last for _hours_. Iris charges a drachma every fifteen minutes, and does she make a hades of an amount of money on them. If they keep it up, Iris will be richer than all the gods combined!

And lastly, Percy and Annabeth never make plans on Iris Message. No need for the gods to start following their love life. It is some unspoken agreement between them. They will always meet up personally to ask the other on dates, because Iris Message asking someone to Goode High Prom just isn't the same. And if they don't have time to meet each other, they'll go on their own time: crawling through the fire escape after curfew to lay with Percy on his bed, sneaking into the dorm through the window after school to twirl Annabeth's hair while she draws the gates to the Olympus Palace Garden, ditching school during lunch to go eat at a fancy restaurant that Annabeth almost always pays for because Percy more often than not forgets his wallet at home. It's a lot of sneaking around with high risks of a detention (oooh, scary!) but that's just how Percy and Annabeth are. They're just crazy about each other. To change their love would require the power to forcefully make someone fall head over heels for another, and not even Aphrodite has the power to change the bond as strong as Briares the Hundred- Handed- One's throw, as untouchable as Poseidon's chair, as guarded as a Huntress, as warm as Hephaestus's forge, as defensive as a Kampê's snarl, as perfect as Aphrodite's makeup, as amazing as the feeling of riding on the back of a hippocampi, and as meant to be as any prophecy that has ever been foretold in the entirety of the universe.

**Well here it is guys! Once again, I know it's extremely short but I enjoyed writing it and finding all the ways to make references to the books. If you liked it, favorite it, follow me, do whatever but most importantly REVIEW! Reviews are like my favorite thing in the world and I try to always reply to ones with substances. Make suggestions about what I should write next! Tell me you hated it and why! Tell me all my grammatical errors so I can fix them! Tell me that I need to change my username because smelly markers are toxic and make you sick! Whatever it is, please review! Type some words into the box below and goodbye for now!**


End file.
